


Zlatíčko

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Drunk Eren Yeager, Fluff, POV Eren Yeager, Random & Short, Shippy, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátká upomínka toho, jaké je Armin vůči Erenovi zlatíčko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zlatíčko

**Author's Note:**

> Milá krátká věc psaná v jedné červnové noci pro přítele jakožto pro fanouška páru Eren a Armin. :)

Z té noci si toho moc nepamatuji. Co si ale pamatuji, je to, že něčí známý a jemný hlas se pokoušel o káravý tón, když mě napomínal za mé páteční alkoholové vyžití a čísi povědomá blonďatá hlava mi napověděla, že ten kdosi byl nejspíš Armin. Ne, určitě to _byl_ Armin. I ve svém podnapilém stavu jsem rozeznal texturu jeho vlasů.

Přihlouple jsem se usmál, když mě dovlekl do mého pokoje a pod mou vahou se mnou spadl na postel. Jakoby zdálky jsem slyšel, jak mě nejistě oslovil. Zabořil jsem ruku do jeho světloučkých pramenů a nezřetelně zamumlal.

„Armine, ty jsi… úžasnej. Děkuju za… pomoc. Jsi fakt zlatíčko.“

Odpověděl mi se skromným úsměvem.

Zlato moje.

Chvilku jsme se dohadovali o tom, jak moc je a není úžasný, až dokud mi jemně nepřiložil ukazováček na rty a šeptem nedomlouval, abych šel spát. Beze slova jsem přikývl a přivřel oči. V tlumeném světle vycházejícím z chodby vypadal ještě krásnější než normálně. Spokojeně jsem vydechl.

„Dobrou noc, Erene.“

„Dobrou, Armine. Zlatíčko.“

Postřehl jsem jeho slabý smích, a pak už jen tiché bouchnutí dveří. Než dozněly kroky na schodech, upadl jsem do říše divokých post-alkoholových snů.


End file.
